


Touch

by kirakira_nanoda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_nanoda/pseuds/kirakira_nanoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fic stemmed from a prompt by AtlinMerick to help me get over my writer's block. The prompt was John touching the inside of Sherlock's wrists. Thank you Atlin :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

The first thing Sherlock notices is how calloused John’s fingertips are. The rough skin catches ever so slightly and tickles the insides of Sherlock’s wrists. It’s not uncomfortable. It shows Sherlock the years of hard labour those hands have undergone. It’s an invaluable piece of information in the construction of John H Watson, and John is freely giving it to him. 

Sherlock watches as those fingers slide up his arms, tracing the faint blue of his veins that show through his pale skin, up to the crooks of his elbows. They ignore the track marks of a bygone age, for which Sherlock it quite thankful, choosing instead to return to the soft skin of Sherlock’s wrists. John’s thumbs draw circles as he moves in a little closer, but Sherlock isn’t ready to kiss him and shies away at the advance. John isn’t disheartened. He knows Sherlock is all new to this. He understands he needs to be patient.

John’s fingers curl around Sherlock’s slim wrists, finger and thumb almost touching as he brings Sherlock’s left hand up to his face. Sherlock lets his thumb follow the curve of John’s cheekbone. The skin on John’s face is not much smoother than the skin of his hands. He’s spent too long out in the sun to have kept his fair English complexion, but this seems to suit him better anyway.

Sherlock trails his fingers down the side of John’s neck, daring to do a bit of exploring on his own. It’s as far as he goes but it’s still enough to make John shiver, his eyes slipping close as he leans into the touch. He smiles like he’s discovered something he wasn’t quite expecting but that was so obvious in hindsight that he felt like a bit of a fool. ‘You thought my hands would be softer,’ Sherlock observed. John’s smile grows a touch wider as he opens his eyes to look up at him.

‘I forgot you abuse your hands with chemicals and the strings of your violin. Your fingers are more calloused than mine.’ John reaches up to stroke Sherlock’s cheek to show him, running his fingers along his face in the same manner as Sherlock had. It doesn’t have quite the same effect as it had on John. The amount of times Sherlock has been strangled, his neck is hardly sensitive to a soft touch. ‘Here,’ Sherlock whispers, pulling John’s hand away from his face and placing it back on his wrist. 

This time John is much more intimate, and his touch makes Sherlock shiver. It was something so simple but enough to make Sherlock want John closer. This time he doesn’t shy away when John leans in to kiss him, and with that single kiss, Sherlock is no longer hesitant to let John explore the rest of his body. After all, if John can make him shiver with a touch to the insides of his wrists, then think of the sensations he would pull from the rest of his body.


End file.
